


What an Ice-Breaker

by thestral_owl



Category: Anything For The Ones I Love (PvZ Fan Series), Plants vs Zombies, Plants vs Zombies Garden Warfare
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original Story - Freeform, Polyamory, Slow Burn, fanfic of a fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:23:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thestral_owl/pseuds/thestral_owl
Summary: Is that.. an Ice Pea?The Peashooter blinked, looking at the distressed looking plant, who looked.. well, actually pretty cool (no-pun-intended), with his brilliant, amber eyes and tattooed body, his wild hair, And, again, aside from the growing panic on the poor guy's face and the fact he wouldn't stop mumbling, which concerned the Lathyrus. He was mumbling so much that he could hear him from several feet away. "Hey!" He decided to call after him, considering that the poor soldier was shaking on his feet. "You okay?" The Pea decided to quickly add, now starting to approach the startled plant, who stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. There was a beat before the Ice Pea replied."Bold of you to assume I was okay."And that was the start of a beautiful relationship.





	What an Ice-Breaker

**Author's Note:**

> A gift for a friend of mine who has done so much for me.
> 
> Find him here:  
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/7138957/Stwolfgang-Peas-Ambrose

If I were to go back in time and tell my younger self that I would become the leader of an imposed group of plants after having almost my entire family killed, then trying to take on a horde that consists roughly of fifty experienced zombie soldiers, meet a hot, one-of-a-kind Fireflower, join a small group of plants fighting for a cause, get taken away by a bigger group of rebelling plants, obtain their trust, foil the leader of the Zombies' plans, and single-handedly take a direct hit from a powerful ZPG launcher, while also managing to live through all of that?

Younger me would absolutely have a reason to think I was livid, and as insane as Crazy Dave, and then be put in a mental hospital.

And yet, here I am, a year later training a group of recruits (Peashooters, mostly) outside at the wide yard at the back of our base, having them go through a set of drills under the setting sun with the help of a brother-in-arms: Ajax (an amazing Commando Pea, and someone I can trust considering how much we've been through together) and I was incredibly happy with what I have achieved so far- doing what I can to help other people in need and inspire them to do the same, something that was much needed especially in an apocalyptic world like this one.

We'd been slowing the zombie advance as much as we could while also trying to find new recruits for our ever growing army to combat the undead parasites that invaded our land. There has definitely been some progress in trying to take back lands from the dead in our sector, and it seemed like for a while they'd stop attacking to recover and gather for a while, leaving us to grow and train our army to prepare again for whatever they were going to pull under from those ghastly graves. Still, there was a lot to be desired considering how many Graveyards can be found far from our base, and the stubborn pests that were the small hordes of zombies still flocking around the outskirts of our town, and the small, but steady flow of recruits our army has been picking up but we've been planning on exterminating them as soon as possible, and we're already on the plan changing nearby Graveyards to Gardens and making sure they're well defended- to a lot of success, but the amount of plants joining us to fight for our cause can still leave a lot to be desired, surprisingly.

Even despite the fact we've been going around and making sure loud and clear for plants to rise up so we can combat the living dead and take back what was ours, and me and my team's worthwhile attempts in inspiring them to join, there was still not enough recruits, which was a bit frustrating, but Alison assured that it would be slow-going, but worth it in the end, and I trust my team, so for now I would leave it at that.

For now, just was I was snapped out of my thought processing, I finally looked back at the group of Peashooters in front of me and realized they were looking pretty much dead on their feet, and that was when I knew that it was probably time for them to stop training, that and if that wasn't enough evidence, the time was indicating it as well- with the beautiful sunset that blanketed the wide skies above us. The Commando Pea looked at me and I simply nodded. Ajax looked back to the trope of Peashooters and began to call out to them.

"Okay, recruits. I believe that's enough training for the day. You guys did great!" The Commando Pea yelled, and the exhausted troop of varying variants of Peashooters were exhaustedly hollering happily in response before collapsing like unstable building blocks. I only laughed in response, watching them slowly try to get up and trudge inside the homey base for dinner like a slow horde of zombies awaiting their next meal.

The Peashooter variant was approaching as I watched them go, smiling at the thought of a hot plate of dinner and maybe take a brisk walk around the base before I felt a tap on my shoulder, and found myself face-to-face with the commanding plant. "What's up?" I offered, before I was met with the dry smack of something soft and thick hit my face, and I took it off to see the stupid grin the freckled Peashooter wore. "Gee, thanks." I just grumbled in response, moving to wipe my face dry as Ajax just snickered.

As I was wiping a brow of sweat from my face with a clean towel that Ajax tossed right at me, that was when I noticed Alison approached me, with her beautiful smile beaming as bright as the sun and I will forever agree that she is the many of the brightest of my life.. and in fact the hottest Sunflower I've ever met in all of Suburbia (I will not hesitate to fight whoever disagrees).

"You really drilled them into the ground this time, huh?" she said with a playful smirk, crossing her arms together and cocking her hips as she lifted up the aviators from her eyes. I blushed in response, seeing that it was my natural instinct to do so whenever I was around her- it seemed just right to do so, anyway. "It is sort of necessary after all," I replied, trying not to look at her as I explained. I can practically see her growing smile- speaking of which, I should probably invest in a pair of shades, so that I won't get blinded each time I look at her astounding beauty.

"..considering what we have to go through everyday on the battlefield, it is in our best interest to train them to the best of our ability so they can defend themselves with no trouble." The Fireflower hummed in agreement, before going a bit quiet. Growing nervous, I couldn't help but add, "B-besides! It's important for them to get a grasp on it, so from there we can work on each of their skills and help them overcome their problems, make them more confident in themselves, and-" I suddenly felt an ever-so-warm hand on my cheek, making me look up into her softened gaze. "You really do care about them, huh?"

He really does. A lot. If it wasn't for her, and the others. He wouldn't be here fighting for our kind- in fact, wouldn't be able to share stupid jokes with them, or make fun of the zombies with everyone, do our best and train together, or- even work together.

I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for her. I owe Alison my life.

 _No, I owe not only her.. but everyone here right now. I owe them all._ _That's why I'll do my best as your leader- and lead you the best I can._

Making a quiet laugh, I couldn't help but softly smile at her. "Yeah, I really do."

It was then I suddenly realized it was only me and Alison now. Oh- Ajax must had left earlier to go grab some food from the cafeteria. Ah, speaking of food, I felt my stomach protest, and I couldn't help but fluster as I feel the butterflies in my stomach twist around as Alison laughed. "Looks like someone's low on fuel." The Fireflower took my arm in hers, and I just dopily smiled. "Y-yeah.. and It seems like I need to r-recharge.."

That was one of the best nights I ever had with everyone- sitting down with my teammates on a table eating some good food, while also talking about what was going on outside on missions. It was simple, nothing too complicated and everyone was enjoying themselves. I was content sitting there, besides both Alison and Wulf, thinking maybe, that things from then on was going to change. That they were going to overpower the zombies and take back the infested sector from them. It was a dream, maybe, but it sure as hell wasn't impossible. My team and I are going to achieve it.

No matter what.

\---

After dinner that night, some of the recruits retired that night, while others liked the nightlife and often cruised inside the safety of the base, or sometimes outside if they wished to explore town- but there was a curfew set for those that do wander outside, and punishment will be given to those who stayed out for a little longer than required. he decided that he would take a walk around base for a bit and head outside. For what reason? He doesn't know- he just wanted to go. After excusing himself from the group, he was free to explore the small land they have to themselves. 

Enjoying the crisp, chilly air of the night, he walked out of the gate that lead outside to the abandoned streets- of course, not before acknowledging the guards outside with a friendly nod. The Peashooter walked down the cracked pavement, stewing in his own thoughts for a little while, mindlessly walking but still being aware enough to remember where he was going, the plant was surprised to find himself at the broken-down park they just took back a little recently- in the center stood a beautiful Garden, well-defended, but it wasn't that he was looking at.

Is that.. an Ice Pea?

It wasn't that he was distracted by- he doesn't look like a normal Ice Pea either.

The Peashooter blinked, looking at the distressed looking plant, who looked.. well, actually pretty cool (no-pun-intended), with his brilliant, amber eyes and tattooed body, what looked to be a.. navy blue artist apron tied just above his legs, his wild hair, And, again, aside from the growing panic on the poor guy's face and the fact he wouldn't stop mumbling, which concerned the Lathyrus. He was mumbling so much that he could hear him from several feet away. "Hey!" He decided to call after him, considering that the poor soldier was shaking on his feet. "You okay?" The Pea decided to quickly add, now starting to approach the startled plant, who stared at him like a deer caught in headlights. There was a beat before the Ice Pea replied.

"Bold of you to assume I was okay."

Pete opened his mouth to reply, but honestly, he didn't find anything to reply or follow that up with. "Uh.."

The Ice Pea continued to stare at him a bit more, scrutinizing him before looking away and resuming looking for whatever he seemed to be lost, still upset and visibly distressed.

The Peashooter paused, wondering what on earth was the Ice Pea looking for. ".. did you lose something?" He hesitantly asked, to which the Ice Pea quickly replied, "Yeah, obviously, my scarf. I could've swore I left it around here somewhere.." He mused, looking under the bench only to make a sound of pure disgruntlement. "Though I do not know why you would be concerned about it-" he looked up to glance at the Peashooter, only for him to yelp seeing he was already just a feet away from him.

"Wow, you move quick, huh?" he mumbled under his breath, crossing his arms and looking at him. Pete just gave him a charming grin in response, in which the Ice Pea just frowned at. "Yeah, uh, sorry about that- I'm Pete.. um, Pete Lathyrus." He said, holding a pod out for him to shake, only for Crystopher to hesitantly raise a brow at. "Uh.." he uttered, before shaking his head and turning away.

At this, the Peashooter frowned at his odd behavior. Odd, at least people he offered a hand to would shake it. This guy is.. different, to say the least.

"Crystopher." He eventually responded in kind, quiet. The Peashooter put his hand down, watching him for a bit more before his tense shoulders shook and he visibly deflated. "G-gosh.. I'm really sorry," he said, genuinely sad, and Pete couldn't help but feel fluster at how cute he looked as he pouted, crossing his arms like that. He felt his heartstrings be tugged and he nearly wheezed from how strong it was.

"It's just that.." He huffed, looking bothered about talking about it. "It's kind.. of a stupid reason, really, and I don't even know why I'm telling a stranger in the first place." He said, slightly exasperated, looking down at his pods and closing them tightly, clearly frustrated. ".. but.. my scarf is really important to me and I really want it back but.." he covered his face with one of his pods, sighing heavily. "I've been searching for a while and.. I'm just k-kinda scared it's not here.." Pete frowned, feeling sympathy for the ice variant as he goes to put a hand on his shoulder, yet stopped as he sees something atop of the garden.

"I fear that someone may have took it, and maybe have done something with and I do not know what to do..-" Pete hypered up and hopped right on top of the statue, grinning from ear to ear as he dangled a scarf from his hands. "Found it." ".. How on earth did it end up there?" Crystopher said, astonished as he looked up at the Peashooter in awe, who hopped down and held it out for him to take- too which he hesitantly takes it and look at the Lathyrus, mouth parted.

The aforementioned Peashooter looks away, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head as the Ice Pea guffawed over him a little while longer before he decided to point something out. "You might have to close your mouth in case any flies might wander in, Crystopher- Cryst? Is it okay if I call you Cryst instead? It's kinda easier to call you that than.. uh, you know."

At that statement, the embarrassed ice variant closed his mouth, sporting a dark blue blush on his face. "A-ah, o-of course! You can call me Cryst, if.. uh, you want.. Pete, was it?" The Peashooter could've sworn he felt his heart did a flip when the newly nicknamed Cryst shyly gave a small smile at the hero, pod on his scarf and his amber eyes distinctly shining with gratefulness and admiration.

Pete felt like he can die anytime now and he'd be happy to die for this Ice Pea.


End file.
